


Seeing It

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June has to see why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing It

Her son was in danger. Those other children were also in danger. What did they know of life to make the choices they had so resolutely put their hearts into?

June bit at her lip, watching Jack resist every modicum of logic and reason and emotional plea. What was it that made him so stubbornly part of the Autobot cause?

It started to make sense, though, watching Bumblebee struggle so hard to save her and the children. At any cost, the mech was set on protecting his charges. After, when Ratchet struggled to save Raf, it showed her stronger signs of why her son had made his choices.

These survivors weren't just watching their own tails. They were here for all humanity. And it was only fair that humanity offer any help it could.


End file.
